Home
by FemmePhantom
Summary: Written for Renji's Birthday Challenge at  renjixrujua at LJ.  They say home is where your heart is...RenxRuki.  Warning:  May cause diabetes.  Rated T just to  be safe.


**A/N: First attempt at any Bleach fanfic, and therefore, my first RenRuki piece. But it was written in honor of celebrating the Stray Dog's Birthday, and the challenge thingy they have have at renjirukia on LJ. The prompt I used is **"ritual"**. So read, and please enjoy my fluffy, cheesy goodness. :D**

* * *

The two of them always had their rituals. Ever since the first time they'd met in the 78th Rukongai. They'd had a rhythm, a pattern. They'd scrounge, they'd steal, they'd run, they'd divide their take, and the two of them would sit in silence as they ate their dinner by the waterfront. Side by side. 

Naturally, Renji was a little offended and put off the first time Rukia intruded on his solitude. He'd come to the riverfront specifically to get away from her, and he was sick of the way the others were fawning all over her. Her. A girl. A girl they'd just met.

But she'd followed him to the riverside and took a seat, not too close, but not too far from him.

Every day, she'd come and sit down beside him as they'd eat their spoils, and as much as he hated to admit it, he came to looking forward to that time of day: sunset, a full belly, and the calming presence of Rukia.

Later at the Shinigami academy, they had their rituals, too. Each day after class, the two of them would meet up and have dinner. Just as they used to back when they were strays.

Renji would talk about his many "victories" he'd accomplished that day, and Rukia would laugh and tell him all of his failures she'd heard about in his kidou class.

The two of them would shout and call each other names. He'd brag about being in the advanced class and mock her for being so short. She'd call him a lumbering oaf and kick him in the shins.

But their playful squabbles always ended the same way. One of them would call the other something so ridiculous it would leave them both in stitches. Then they'd finish their dinner, go their separate ways, and do the start all over again the next day.

But that all stopped the day Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family. Two hearts were broken that day, and both were equally adept at hiding it from the other.

Time moved on, and the two of them who were once closer than humanly possible, didn't speak. They'd gone from seeing each other every day for almost as long as they could remember, to avoiding the other like the plague. And though they feigned contentment, the two of them never felt quite complete without the other, or their nightly ritual.

_But none of that matters now,_ Renji thought as he looked down, and kissed the top of Rukia's head. The two of them lay sprawled on top of each other in their bed, exhausted from both work, and play. He lazily ran his hands up and down the curve of her back, and Rukia's delicate fingers traced the intricate weaving of tattoos on his shoulder.

"Say it again, Renji," her voice was muffled by his chest, but he knew what she meant. The two of them had a new ritual now, and a low chuckle resonated deep within his chest as he pulled her closer.

"Who loves you, baby?" he asked.

He could feel her grin against his skin. "You do."

"And where's your favorite place in the world?"

Rukia pulled herself up and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth as she answered. "Right here."

"And where's your home?"

"Wherever you are," she said as she stared at his angled face and Cheshire grin, filled with so much love and loyalty, it made her heart ache a little.

He raised his head up and captured her lips with his own, gently teasing them open. "That's right," he breathed into her mouth, "and don't you ever forget it."

Reluctantly, he pulled away, gave her a wink, and pulled her back down on the mattress with him. And as she laid her into the crook of his shoulder, a smile of contentment and completeness spread across her face.

The ritual for the day was complete, and the strays had finally found a home.

_fin_

* * *

**As always people, if you're a readin', please be reviewin'.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


End file.
